helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Doi Rena
|image = DoiRena-AngeetFolletta.jpeg |caption = Doi Rena, December 2019 |nickname = |stagename = Rena |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 156cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2017-2018; 2019-present |agency = (2017-2018) |label = (2017-2018) |generation = 27th Generation |join = March 6, 2017 |left = November 1, 2018 |days = 1 Year, 7 Months, 26 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ange et Folletta |twitter = }} Doi Rena (土居麗菜) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. After she finished her training, she joined Watanabe Miyuki's unit Ange et Folletta under the stage name Rena. Biography Early Life Doi Rena was born on September 1, 2004 in Osaka, Japan. 2017 On March 6, it was announced that Doi had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-06. She was introduced at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ on March 11. 2018 On July 3, Doi participated in a fanclub event at Midland Square Cinema 2 titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 4~ alongside Hibi Marina, Okamura Minami, and Matsunaga Riai. On November 1, the list of members participating in the upcoming Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ was posted on Hello! Project's website, revealing Doi had finished her training alongside Noguchi Kurumi and Hibi Marina."Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2018 12月 〜みかん〜" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-01. 2019 On May 6, she announced on Twitter she would be participating in the Watanabe Miyuki Girls Unit Audition, in search of members for former AKB48 and NMB48 member Watanabe Miyuki's limited time group."https://twitter.com/doi_rena_9_1/status/1125372851828092929" (in Japanese). Doi Rena's Twitter. 2019-05-06. On December 8, it was announced that she had passed the audition, and would debut in Watanabe Miyuki's new unit Ange et Folletta."12月8日(日)「Ange et Folletta」結成！" (in Japanese). Ange et Folletta. 2019-12-08. Personal Life Education= As of April 2019, Doi is currently in her last year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= *'Dui' (どぅい): . *'Renarena' (れなれな): Used by Matsunaga Riai. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Doi Rena (土居麗菜) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 156cmSeptember 2018 issue of BOMB gravure magazine. *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-03-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2018-11-01: Left *' Status:' **2017-03-06: Member **2018-11-01: Left *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-2018) *'Other Groups:' **Ange et Folletta (2019-present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Folding a small paper crane, dish turning"https://anfolle.jp/profile_rena" (in Japanese). Ange et Folletta profile. 2019-12-08. *'Hobby:' Listening to Hello! Project songs *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Movie:' Hana Yori Dango Final"https://anfolle.jp/profile_rena" (in Japanese). Ange et Folletta profile. 2019-12-08. *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton *'Favorite School Subject:' Japanese *'Motto:' Naseba naru nasaneba naranu nanigoto mo (なせば成るなさねば成らぬ何事も; If you try, you may succeed, if you don't try, you won't succeed) *'Favorite Food:' Croquettes made by her mother and salmon roe *'Least Favorite Food:' Tomatoes *'Favorite Color:' Yellow *'Charm Point:' Her fluffy long eyelashes *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Are you Happy?, Sou ja nai, Fantasy ga Hajimaru *'Looks Up To:' Makino MariaBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018), Kishimoto Yumenohttps://twitter.com/tozamasan/status/840463040944332800 Works Internet *2017-2018 Hello! Project Station Trivia *She likes rollercoasters. *She thinks her shortcoming is being slow-footed. *She is in her school's brass band where she also plays the contrabass. Her parents bought her an electric bass guitar since she likes the sound of the contrabass. *She had previously met her generation mate Matsunaga Riai before they joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. See Also *Gallery:Doi Rena *List:Doi Rena Discography Featured In *List:Doi Rena Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Ange et Folletta Official Profile *Twitter (inactive) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Official Profile (archived) Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:2004 Births Category:September Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Virgo Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2018 Departures Category:Monkey Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Doi Rena Category:Former members who joined an Idol group